


Les Fleurs du Mal

by BrainDamage, Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Internal fight in denial of pleasure (which makes no sense but sounds funny so Yoyi will add it), Light BDSM, M/M, More tags to be added in future (we don't want to spoil it for you!), Naked friction, No plot? Sure there is a plot. And more plot will follow in the second part! Wait for it!, OhMyGosh! I forgot to say that this has NO PLOT whatsoever :D, Oral Sex, Possible non-con in the beginning, Rimming, Sex because yes, This happened because we were bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDamage/pseuds/BrainDamage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. Varro, Lt. Scott and MS. Greer return from an away mission, they find themselves drawn to Dr. Rush. Spicy things ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matthew Scott

**Author's Note:**

> **Brain Damage** : Hey! This is our very first fic as a team.  
>  **Yoyi** : Yes! And simply because Yoyi is here you should now... "Horrific English" is always warned in my fics...  
>  **Brain Damage** : Well, that's what I am here for. Grammar and plot. You just stick to the smut!  
>  **Yoyi** : That's what I do best. By the way, Brainy was a virgin before this one!  
>  **Brain Damage** : Hey! That's rude!! And don't call me BRAINY! *hits Yoyi with a chair*  
>  **Yoyi** : But's the truth! *Scratch where she was hit* It's your very first fic. Yaaay! Congrats! *Blood starts to run from her forehead*... Oh... I see all red....
> 
> **Brain Damage** : I am happy for all feedback concerning severe mistakes in grammar, spelling and vocabulary. We are both non-native speakers and try to improve our English all the time. Thanks for helping us in advance!

Rush stepped through the Stargate first. He had been an annoyance, as always. Scott hated that guy, always grumpy, never satisfied, whatever they did was wrong. Usually Scott liked those missions on all these planets but every time Rush went with them it was horrible. He never let them have a break and if they made jokes he told them off. Horrible, horrible guy. Rush went through the event horizon of the Stargate, Greer followed, then Varro. He was the last one to go.

When Scott reached the other side he immediately knew something was wrong. He felt dizzy and had a headache. This had never happened before. Probably it was because of Rush, that guy really could give you a headache! Scott decided to go to the infirmary, maybe he could get some days off, and as a consequence be lucky not to be forced to meet that eyesore of a mathematician they happened to have as chief scientist.

TJ was there and after a thorough medical examination she told him to stay the rest of the day in his quarters and to rest a little. Mmh, not exactly some days off, but better than nothing. She hadn’t been able to find anything really, apart from a higher blood pressure, widened pupils and a higher amount of perspiration but better be safe than sorry, she said. Okay with me, he thought.

Scott went into his room and lay down on the bed. His thoughts wandered back to the planet he had just come from. They had collected samples of local plants of which Rush had said they might contain some important ingredients for…for what? He couldn’t remember. What had Rush said? Rush….he couldn’t stand that guy. This aggressive Scottish prick! With those dark eyes. Eyes you could drown in.

Wait, what?

Scott jumped up from his bed, in shock. Why do I think about Rush like that? I’m straight, fucking straight! And I don’t like that guy at all. Although he smells good….OMG!

Creeped out by his own thoughts, Scott escaped his room, off to take one of those strange, cold showers you could have on board the Destiny. A cold shower, that was what he needed to calm down this uprising heat that had started burning inside his guts. Maybe being in the cold would help him to focus on something worth thinking about and not on how pretty Rush's eyelashes were, decorating his round, dark eyes... Fuck! He walked faster.

When he arrived, he realized that he wasn’t alone. Ron already occupied the shower, but he didn’t notice him. He was in there, steam surrounding his body and he was grumbling. He seemed to be in a very bad temper. He had been fun before, on the planet. What was wrong with him now? Scott wasn’t in the mood to wait there for Ron to finish and he clearly didn’t feel like having a conversation at all, so he decided to steal away. But the moment he turned around to leave, something made him stop again. He couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Ron moaning a name. That name. 

“Rush!”

Rush? Ron? Was he…? Yes, he was. Jerking off. In the shower. And moaning Rush’s name! Scott blushed, turned around and ran back to his quarters. Breathlessly he sat down on his bed and realized that he had a massive erection.

Why on earth!? Because he had seen a man wanking under the shower? No. That wasn't it. It was the fault of the man who was the cause for Ron’s behaviour. It was because of the thought of that hot Scottish arrogant beauty!

“Oh my God, I can’t stand this anymore,” he grumbled to himself before jumping off his bed, restlessly.

He walked around in his room, like a tiger in a cage and tried to think about other things, like women, for example. Soft, round bodies. Full lips, long hair – like Rush's –. women! But he couldn’t think of any special woman he had liked. There had been women in his life, hadn’t there? He couldn’t remember! And the harder he tried to focus on women the more his thoughts were filled with him. Rush, Rush, Rush! Nicholas Rush. Dr. Nicholas Rush. Even the name was hot!

This room was too small, too cramped. He needed to walk. Maybe he could just walk around the ship. Maybe he could go to that room, where Rush was working all the time…. No, no no no noonono! Stop thinking of this….personified sexiness! Scott left his room. At first he walked slowly but then he started to walk faster and faster. In the end he ran. He didn’t have a destination. Okay, maybe that computer room. Maybe Rush…nooo!

Two people shouting caught his attention, somewhere in a room nearby. One of them with this horrible…hot Scottish accent. Scott put his hands on his head, horrified. Oh my God, it is him! I love him, I mean I HATE him when he is shouting!

Before he had a chance to see what the fight was about he heard a thud and then somebody falling down to the ground. Christ, if something had happened to his beloved…? He carefully peeked around the door and saw Varro, who was bent over an obviously unconscious Rush, kissing him. Kissing him? What’s wrong with us? And in the same moment he thought: Why is he kissing him!? He’s mine!

Angrily he stepped into the room and shouted: “What do you think you are doing here?”

Varro froze. “I don’t know. I swear I don’t know. But he is so tasty….” he sighed.

“Is he?” asked Scott. “Can I…try?”

Varro didn’t know what to stay and stepped back from Rush. Scott approached the man who was still unconscious. God, he looked like an angel. He got down on his knees, bent over and came closer. Rush’s face was very close now. Holy mother of God, he really smelled good. I want to kiss him, to lick him, to taste him….the moment his lips touched Rush’s lips, the man opened his eyes and stared at him, disbelieving. Oh no. Not now!

“Scott! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rush shouted, getting to his feet in an instant, kind of unbalanced, putting a hand behind his head – surely he had to be in pain after falling to the floor and hitting himself –.

Scott was paralyzed. He didn’t know what to do. Varro seemed in shock as well. Rush grabbed his radio.

“Colonel Young, I must report something…”

Varro seemed to be able to move again, he suddenly grabbed Rush, a knife in his right hand, holding it to Rush’s throat. “Tell him everything is okay. Now!” Varro commanded.

Young’s voice came from the device, “What is it this time Rush?” He sounded annoyed.

Rush swallowed and answered “Oh nothing, sorry, it was my mistake.”

“Rush, we’re dealing with important things here, can you stop wasting my time please?” Young replied. The radio went silent.

“Well done”, Varro said. “Now, drop that thing. Slowly.”

Rush put his radio on a sideboard, he seemed to be very afraid. Why am I not helping Rush? Scott asked himself. Because… I want this to happen. Whatever it is that is going to happen. Suddenly he realized someone was moving behind him. He turned around and saw Ron. Rush immediately tried to get out of the situation.

“Master Sergeant, it is so good to see you. Help me please, these maniacs…” But he soon realized that Ron wasn’t listening. His gaze was empty, he stared at Rush and Varro holding him. His eyes were feverish, he licked his lips and swallowed.

“What are you going to do with him?” he asked then, hoarsely.

“I don’t know yet,” Varro answered. “But we have to get him out of here first. Do you know a safe place?”

“What do you mean, safe place?” Rush shouted, but everybody ignored him.

Well, Scott didn’t. He wanted to show the others that he was useful, he didn’t want to be left behind. He tore a strip of the bed sheet and approached Varro, who was still holding Rush. Varro was taller and stronger, Rush couldn’t do anything with the knife pressed to his throat, either. Scott took the strip and gagged Rush with it. Only muffled sounds could now be heard. Perfect. Both Ron and Varro looked approvingly.

“Let’s take him to that storage room right around the corner,” said Ron, answering Varro's question. “We can get there without being seen, there is nobody living around here.”

Varro grinned and started to move, dragging Rush with him. Rush fought to free himself, of course, but he didn’t have a chance against Varro's strength. He was just a cute, little scientist, Scott thought. Oh how cute….He followed Ron, Varro and Rush to the storage room. The idea was great, Ron was right. Nobody was here and nobody was going to come to the storage room soon.

When they arrived, Ron opened the door and Varro pushed Rush inside. He fell down to the ground and just lay there. Didn’t move at all. Only looked at them with those dark, deep eyes. Eyes to drown in. Poor thing. He was so afraid! But why? Didn’t he know how much they loved him? Scott wanted his kiss now. He approached Rush but that man didn’t understand! Why was he fighting all the time? This needed to stop.

This time Varro had the good idea. He found some ropes and tied Rush to an old bench or whatever that was. You never knew what purposes these ancient things once had. Well, looked like a bench. With useful hooks in the corners. Hooks to attach ropes on. Ropes to bind people with. Useful, really.

Well, Rush was fighting, as he always did, but soon he would stop. He was kicking Varro so that both Ron and Scott had to help him. Why did he struggle so much? Didn’t help him anyway, he was tied to the thing within minutes. Maybe if they released the gag? Worth a try, wasn’t it? Scott unfastened it. But instead of being thankful that little cutie started to rant and rave again. How. Cute.

“Stop it now, Nicholas. Just relax. Everything will be okay,” Ron said.

Rush looked as if he had seen one of those aliens who had captured him some time ago. Maybe that was it?

“Look, we’re not like them,” Scott explained. “We don’t want to harm you. Just relax…and enjoy.” Scott grinned reassuringly. Rush closed his eyes and suddenly was quiet. Maybe he had understood what this was all about. Finally. He wasn’t only hot, he was also a bit slow-witted obviously. Never mind. He didn’t like him for his brains….

**

Right, he liked him for his beauty, which wasn't that bad, was it? To like someone for his body? Because he surely had a nice body. Scott frowned. Why was Rush – no, Nicholas – still wearing his clothes? Those were in the way.

“We should strip him,” he said, looking up to Varro and Greer. Both men nodded, while Rush just went still, with a horrified look on his dark, dark eyes.

“What!?”

Oh, gosh, that delicious accent. “Why so surprised?” he asked.

“No. You won't... This isn't... You... why!?”

Scott couldn't help a sigh. He was so cute when confused like this. And just look at how big his eyes looked now, or how restless his legs and arms were. He sure was trying to untie himself. For what? To escape? No, nonononono. He couldn't let him go. Not before the fun had begun.

He knelt before Rush and put his hands over the man's belt with the intention to unfasten it. But he was moving way too much to do it properly. Luckily, Varro and Greer weren't idly watching and came to help him. Rush was still trying to kick them.

“No! No, please, no. Stop, please! Don't!!”

Scott felt his cock hardening, twitching, inside his pants, with each new plea the man made. He had never been this aroused in his life, for sure. When they finally got him naked waist down they stood there, admiring him as if he was a piece of art, while Rush tried to hide his private parts using his legs. Scott swallowed, hard.

“Ma... maybe we should take... turns?”

Varro nodded approvingly and Greer licked his lips expectantly. While they started a heated discussion about how to arrange the order and who would come first Scott couldn’t take his eyes off Rush, who had closed his eyes and had started to bite his lip while shaking his head with disbelief. Scott was so attracted to Rush’s reaction that he wasn’t able to take part in the discussion of the other two, it was just background noise he tried to blend out. Rush opened his mouth and muttered, “Gosh! I’m surrounded by psychopaths”. Suddenly Scott was woken up by a comradely pat on his back by Greer.

“Matt, you go first!” Greer grinned and went out of the room, dragging Varro with him.

When the door shut behind them Scott could hear their laughter.

“Ru... Nicholas?” Oh, how sweet that name tasted in his mouth.

“Let me go, lieutenant.”

“I can't do that. I promise, you will enjoy it.” Scott leaned over and put his hands on Rush’s knees to separate his legs. Rush tried to resist him, so he used a little more force. When he managed to spread them, he couldn't retain a gasp of surprise. Such view! He barely registered the whine Rush let out.

Before Scott could even think about it he was already licking his inner thighs, nibbling him softly here and there. Despite all his boldness before, now he felt kind of shy doing this. But never mind. He had a goal to achieve, and this was the way. Feeling bold again he approached Rush's groin. He had the sudden need to inhale there deeply. Soon enough his lips were tracing Rush's soft penis with light kisses.

Scott could feel the other man trembling. When he heard a sob he looked up to find Rush's face as red as before, his brows frowning upwards, and traces of teardrops all over his cheeks. Scott felt as if all the air he had in his lungs had gone somewhere else. This man was beautiful and perfect, even like this...

“P-please... s-stop now...”

Scott couldn't hold himself anymore. He held Rush’s face between his hands before kissing him, and then again, and again, until the man gave up and opened his mouth a little. He tasted his mouth, using the opportunity to push his tongue inside. God, the man was tasty! Scott’s grip tightened and his kisses became more persistent. Rush didn’t seem to be happy about this but never mind, he was so hot.

Because you are so handsome. Because you are mine now. Because you taste so well. This is not wrong. This is a beautiful thing.

“N-ng...” Rush tried to say but he wouldn't let Rush talk. He kissed him over and over again, tasting the salty tears in the process.

Scott couldn't help but to fantasize about how would it feel to have Rush's mouth running over his own body. He knew now how soft his lips were, how hot his tongue was, the shape of his teeth. Instead of that, he was the one licking the skin of Rush's neck while the man tried to make him 'come to reason'. Pfff, as if he had lost his mind.

He was again working between his legs when it all happened. Rush wouldn't stop pleading in a quiet tone of voice, thick accent and shaky. What if no meant yes? What if stop meant more? What if he meant the total opposite of what he was saying? A furtive moan came out of his own throat when the fantasy got too real. He could swear he heard Rush asking for more, he could.

It was embarrassing when he came, because it was just Rush's hushed words which made him release. And it was also embarrassing as he was fully dressed. A wet stain appeared on his trousers, which made him blush. Even so, he felt pleased. So pleased he prostrated himself again between Rush's legs and took his cock inside his mouth.

He sucked. He licked. He tried whatever he could, but Rush didn't get a hard on.

Suddenly the door opened.

“Hey, you are taking too long.”

“What!?”

“Time’s up, Romeo. It's my turn.” Ron was leaning on the door's jamb, looking at them.

Scott sighed and got up. Looking back at Rush, he saw him blushing even more furiously than before. Maybe because he was being watched like this? As soon as he wasn't in the way, Rush closed his legs in a desperate act of hiding himself.

He went out and closed the door behind him. Varro was out there, waiting.

“How did he kne-?” he started.

“We heard you. You are such a screamer,” he said.

Scott was not sure but he thought Varro had snorted at him, as if mocking him. Although he just had experienced one of the most satisfying experiences in his whole life, he felt bad. Do you want another go? asked a mischievous voice inside his head. He would be lying to himself if he answered 'no'.

**

All those voices in his head were too much for him. He felt numb. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Was this all real? Had he just sucked another man’s cock? Scott started to shake all over his body and his emotions were playing ping pong inside his body. A large variety of emotions, there was extreme satisfaction mixed with guilt, embarrassment, lust, confusion, anger and sorrow. He didn’t know what to do and as his legs were shaking horribly he slumped to the floor, next to the door, his eyes focusing the opposite wall.

He didn’t pay attention to Varro, who, after their short conversation, now walked up and down the corridor. Nothing existed, except himself, the floor and the walls. And his thoughts, these confusing, horrible thoughts. This is not right! He doesn’t want all of this. It’s rape! And…why do WE want it? I’m straight, for fuck’s sake, fucking straight! I like women, I don’t like dicks! There must be something wrong with me. With us! Oh, God, the others! What are the others going to do to him?

Panic rushed through him and he jumped to his feet. Agitated, he ran over to Varro, who was still walking back and forth.

“We must stop him!”

“What the fuck is your problem, boy?” Varro replied. “Calm down!”

“But…this is wrong! We must stop him! Now!”

“Kid, you had your go, now let the grown-ups have some fun!” Varro seemed to be really angry now.

“But we had no right to do this! This is disgusting!” he grimaced disgustedly.

Varro’s voice suddenly sounded threatening, “You didn’t have a problem with that half an hour ago. Now keep quiet, sit down over there and don’t move!”

“Sorry, I can’t. If you don’t help me to stop Ron in there I am going to report this to Colonel Young!”

“Boy. Listen. Sit down next to the door. If you move for even merely an inch, I am going to drag you into that room over there and rape you. And if you are going to report this to anyone, there will be your word against mine and Greer’s. Plus I am confident, that when I am finished with Rush, that it will be his word against yours as well. You should also keep in mind that I was with Kiva as her second for years in the L.A. You are just a puppy in comparison to me, you don't want to see me in a bad mood.” He laughed.

Scott was in shock. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. He stared at Varro disbelieving and his lower lip started to tremble. He turned around, sat next to the door and stared to the opposite wall again. He knew he should help Rush but he wasn’t able to, he was petrified. He couldn’t help him, he just couldn’t. He believed every word Varro had just said, Varro, who had continued to walk up and down the corridor and who threw dark looks at him every now and then. Dark and threatening looks. There was nothing he could do.


	2. Ronald Greer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spicy things go on. Greer gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain Damage: This is my favourite chapter. Can't get any better!  
> Yoyi: Hey, don't say that. Readers will stop reading after it then.  
> Brain Damage: But it is true. This will be the best chapter of them all.  
> Yoyi: Hell, no! The next will be even better!  
> Brain Damage: How can it be better than this one? This is about GREER! What else can you want?  
> Yoyi: Hello? Rush is the centre of the whole thing, remember? Greer is just a minor character!  
> Brain Damage: Minor? Well, his commitment to the whole thing is not minor at all! What are you doing here anyway? You should be at your keyboard, writing more smut!  
> Yoyi: Don't be so bossy or I'll stop writing about Greer.  
> Brain Damage: I hate you!  
> Yoyi:*Whispering* The feeling is more than mutual. *Throws a kiss in the air*

It had been hot on Flower Power. Flower Power! What a stupid name for a planet. Another of math boy’s great inventions. Civilians! It was much closer to this universe’s sun than most of the other planets they had been on. The atmosphere was similar to the one they had experienced earlier, on that strange planet they had found the footage on that Matt had left there to save them all. But it seemed to Greer that it was even worse on this planet. Although the tall trees helped a bit to keep the sun away, the humidity was unbearable. His clothes stuck to his skin and he could see that Rush’s long hair was wet as if he had taken a shower. Never had he been so grateful for his military haircut.

Greer's uniform clinged to his body uncomfortably. He was completely soaked and decided to head straight to the shower. On his way from the gate room he recollected the experience he had made on the planet. Rush had ordered them to look for a special kind of white flower that was somehow important for the infirmary. Unfortunately only the male species of that flower contained the seeds TJ and Rush wanted, and not only were they hard to distinguish, but only one in a gazillion was male.

They should have sent some of the useless civilians on board! Why waste trained military personnel for stuff that every couch potato could do? Most of them just sat around all day and complained about the food anyway. Why not give them a task? No, of course not, the military had to pick flowers, great. Damn Young and damn Rush! Fuck them both. Something felt wrong about that word suddenly. Greer shrugged and continued his way to the shower. He just wanted to get rid of his uniform and of his boots, take a shower and then maybe take a nap. He was tired, and although he was used to walk long distances it was good that the showers were close to his room and the gate room.

Okay, first stop, his quarters. He had to put back all the guns. At least the heavier one. Also, he should take a towel and maybe some of that hand-made soap. When he reached his room, he left all the unnecessary things he was carrying and made his way to the showers immediately. On the way there, he noticed Rush, who was being followed by Varro engaged in a conversation. They seemed to be talking about nothing relevant, so he just ignored them and continued his way. Shower first, sleep then.

When the mist made contact with his hot and sweaty skin, he felt bliss. Sighing, he started rubbing his body with the soap. He let out a pleased hum. His muscles were tense. He massaged his neck, mimicking someone who made the same gesture quite a lot. A someone who suddenly appeared in his thoughts, someone he had seen only minutes ago. A picture of Rush generated in his thoughts, Rush, bent over the console in the bridge, murmuring mathematical nonsense, frowning, angry, long hair, 3-day-stubble – or maybe 6-day-stubble –, green shirt, scribbling something into his notebook.

Rush, holding the pen in his one hand and the notebook in his other. Those hands… delicate and robust at the same time. Rush's hands looked strong. Maybe fit to give massages. Fit to travel over a lover's body. They had to be warm. But those hands had a disadvantage: the wrists. Rush's wrists were narrow, and so, someone with big hands could hold both wrists with a fist. Rush's wrists were perfect for that purpose; put them away and take control of the situation, touch Rush's body.

Greer opened his eyes, startled by his own line of thoughts.

“What the heck, man!?” He didn't need to look down to know he had a hard on. “If at least he had boobs,” he complained. “This is so annoying.”

Good bye, repairing sleep. He took his cock into one hand. Jerking off at the thought of Doc in the shower wasn't something he would call relaxing at all, but at least now he felt clean. He played with the foreskin for a while before changing the pace into something faster, more frantic.

He barely registered when someone entered the room, too focused on his task at hand How would it feel if that hand wasn't his, but Rush's? He grumbled, annoyed at how hard he could get only thinking about that possibility.

He couldn't help it. The name just slipped from his lips, sliding out without his consent. But, oh man, how hot it sounded when he breathed it. “Rush!”

His involuntary whispering of his name and the thought of him would have been enough for Greer to come but of course he didn’t stop with what he was doing. He wondered how it would feel to have sex in the showers. Maybe Rush's hair would cling to his skull. Would his wet skin taste sweet like water or salty like sweat? His lips gone dry, he threw his head back, letting light moans come out from the deepest part of his throat, mouth opened, eyes closed.

How would you react if I were to suck your cock?

He reached orgasm, but even so, he felt dissatisfied. Like there was something missing. He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts and to make a plan and stepped off the shower plate. While he was dressing, his mind was focused, with a clear destination and possible pleasantries there.

**

When he reached Rush’s quarters he heard voices. Rush wasn’t alone, fuck. He waited in front of the door and listened. He could hear Rush’s voice, he seemed to be angry.

“Scott! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Matt was in there? What was he doing in Rush’s quarters? Greer pressed his ear to the door and after a while of silence he heard Rush’s voice again, he was talking to someone on the radio, but he couldn’t understand what he said. Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by another voice. Varro? What was going on in there? They all seemed very excited.

As the door was open, he peeked into the room, hiding behind the door jamb. He couldn’t believe what he saw! Varro stood behind Rush, holding him in his grip with a knife pressed to his throat and Matt stood next to them doing nothing. What happened here? His first impulse was to shoot a bullet right through the head of this Lucian bastard but after pulling his gun he hesitated.

This was...beautiful. Rush was breathing heavily, panic in his eyes. His hair, his beautiful hair was tangled and a bit damp, maybe this was still from the planet’s atmosphere. Greer was just standing there and watching them, his hands still clutching his gun. Everything felt like a slow motion scene in a movie. Somebody talked to him, it was Rush, but he didn’t hear him. He wanted Varro to hold Rush a little longer so that he couldn’t fight Greer when he moved up to him to kiss his lips... But this wasn’t going to happen, was it?

“What are you going to do with him?” Greer asked hoarsely.

“I don’t know yet,” Varro answered. “But we have to get him out of here first. Do you know a safe place?”

“What do you mean, safe place?” Rush shouted, but everybody ignored him.

Maybe they have in mind, what I have in mind? Greer didn’t dare to hope. He was thinking about what to say. In the meantime Matt gagged Rush with a stripe of Rush’s bed sheet. Well, he had to say something, hadn’t he?

“Let’s take him to that storage room right around the corner,” he said, answering Varro's question. “We can get there without being seen, there is nobody living around here.”

Varro grinned and started to move, dragging Rush with him. Rush fought to free himself, of course, but he didn’t have a chance against Varro's strength. When Varro and Rush passed Greer he breathed in deeply and inhaled Rush’s scent. It was unbelievable. Why hadn’t he noticed earlier? His hands were sweaty and he turned on his heels to follow them. He didn’t care what Matt did but he knew that he would follow them. Greer sped up and passed Varro and Rush, taking in Rush’s scent again. Heaven!

When he reached the storage room, Greer opened the door for the others and Varro pushed Rush inside. He fell down to the ground and just lay there. Greer stepped back to wait and see what would happen.

Varro looked around, found some rope and tied Rush to an old ancient piece of furniture. This is wrong, Greer thought, but the flame of righteousness was soon distinguished by lust when he saw how Rush fought him. Varro wouldn’t be able to do it all alone so Greer went over to help him and so did Matthew. Rush still was fighting and Matt ungagged him. Greer wanted to stop him but too late, Rush could make use of his tongue again.

“You maniacs, psychopaths! What’s wrong with you? What have I ever done to you that I deserve to be treated like this? Untie me! Untie me at once!” Great, Matt, well done. I must silence him or someone will hear him in the end.

“Stop it now, Nicholas. Just relax. Everything will be okay,” Greer said.

Rush didn’t seem eased and Greer was thinking about what to do to make him feel more comfortable but Matt was faster.

“Look, we’re not like them,” Matt explained. “We don’t want to harm you. Just relax…and enjoy.”

Yes, doc, relax. I will make you enjoy, he thought.

**

“Ma... maybe we should take... turns?”

Matt’s suggestion surprised Greer. And here I was beginning to worry how everyone could have a fair share of the prize! Good idea, buddy! He licked his lips expectantly. Varro also seemed to be in favour of the idea and so Greer addressed him, “Who will go first then?” Varro turned his gaze to Matt, who seemed to be somehow distracted now.

Keeping a watchful eye on him, Varro answered, “Let that boy go first. That won’t take long.” Greer smiled approvingly.

“Right. And who’s next? There won’t be much left for the last one I guess…” He also watched Matt, but he didn’t seem to be interested in the outcome of this at all.

“Well, I don’t have a problem with being the last at all. You can have him first. But don’t damage him, please. You might regret it later.”

“Are you threatening me now?” Greer asked.

“Ah, not at all, but I think you might change your mind about everything that we are experiencing today later.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Just trust me, I have some experience in this field.”

“Whatever you say, Lucian.” Then he turned around to Scott to pat him on the back, grinning in false camaraderie.

“Matt, you go first!” he said and went out of the room, dragging Varro with him.

When the door shut behind them they both broke into laughter because of the face the boy had made. It was so obvious that he didn’t know what to do. This really wouldn’t take long!

**

But still… he wasn't happy to share the prey. Greer, being a very observant person, knew a lot more about Matt than the lieutenant thought so he was sure Matt wouldn't last for too long, so, talking about it with Varro while Matt was focused on Rush, they decided to let him go first. After all they both were sure the lieutenant wouldn't be successful.

On the hallway, he eyed the man. Varro was tall, he looked – and was – strong, and by the way he was looking back, he was intelligent too. Even wearing that ridiculous attire made out of leather made him look more impressive. And dangerous, he thought. Where could he have hidden the knife? Would he harm Doc with it?

“Is there a problem?” Varro asked.

Greer only smiled sideways. “No, man. It's just that I usually don't share, and I'm quite intrigued as to why you would want to be with our Doc.” Mark the possession, show him to whom Rush belongs. Varro raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

They could hear muffled sounds coming from inside the room. Greer couldn't help but to let out a single bark of laughter. But of course, Matt needed to talk with the prey. He always needed to talk sweet to them, for whatever reason. Stupid, surely. Greer himself favoured a more direct approach. His focus went to Varro again when the man laughed too.

“What?”

“Nothing. It's just that I can see neither of you have ever pleased another man.”

That bastard. “And you have?” Greer tried to sound mocking.

“Maybe,” Varro answered, shrugging.

So, this was about who could please Rush best, uh? Well, Greer was confident about his skills. On the other hand, he was sure Matt wasn't ready for such a challenge like Rush.

“Well, I might not have such a rich experience with men as you seem to have but I have gone down on numerous ladies and they all seemed to be quite pleased,” he said, approaching the door.

Matt had to be finished by now. He didn’t have any stamina at all, in these situations – or so he had been told by Lt. James, but that was another topic.

Varro gestured towards the room, as if saying “be my guest.” He was smiling sideways, like mimicking Greer from a few moments ago.

The Sergeant grinned to himself and hit the door's release.

“Hey, you are taking too long.”

“What!?” Matt said, looking up from where he was. Between Rush's legs.

“Time’s up, Romeo. It's my turn.” He pointed to the door with a thumb, not taking his eyes from Rush, who as soon as Matt got up and walked away, closed his legs and turned his head away. He waited until the door hissed shut. “Tsk! Such a lousy work,” he said, shaking his head.

Greer approached Rush, slowly but steady and determined.

“Hey Doc! No need to hide anything, you can’t escape anyway!” he shouted, trying to sound a bit ominous. Rush seemed to be in panic. This wasn’t what he wanted. Doc should enjoy this! But at the same time Greer realized how hard he got by Rush’s reaction. He laughed hoarsely, a bit disturbed by his feelings. He wanted to comfort Rush and scare the shit out of him at the same time.

Rush was shaking, facing the wall, doubling up as much as he could.

“Look at me.” Greer said. No reaction. Three fast steps towards him and he grabbed Rush’s hair. “Look at me!” he repeated, forcing Rush’s head in his direction.

“Please…don’t….” Rush whispered. “Why are you doing this to me?” He was close to tears. That wimp! Huge dark eyes, swimming in tears. Cute.

Greer blew softly over his eyes, forcing the man to close them. Some tears escaped the eyelids and he collected them with his tongue. Salty. The flavour of fear. This shaking man... He could still remember the way this man could fight. The sand all over them. Of course, if he hadn't pointed his gun to his head, Rush would have fought even more to take the water from his hands.

“Do you really need to ask? You really don't know?” he whispered, tracing the earshell with his lips. “You should know. You are like poison. It is necessary to take it out. All of it. And that's what I'm going to do now.”

“Since... since when?”

Rush’s eyes were open now. Big, round, dark eyes. They showed emotion. Rush was scared, yes, but there was something more in that look. He was inquiring. There was a part of him that really wanted to know. The scientist in him wanted to know all the facts and to analyse the situation to come up with a hypothesis, a theory. Something to work with.

“I don't know,” Greer answered, petting his hair, putting it away, looking at the mess Matt had done to that beautiful neck. It was reddened where Matt had tried to suck the skin, surely with the intention to mark Rush. But what a bad way to do it. Maybe the nervousness made him do such a messy work, because he knew Matt was capable of leaving love bites. He should fix that, right? Oh! Rush wanted to talk with him. Why were they talking anyway? He should start with...

“So... You don't know?”

If it was intentional, Greer swore he was going to break his nose. Because Rush sounded mocking. Rush sounded as if he was laughing at him. He hardened his hold on Rush's hair and forced the man's head.

“Are you sure you want me in bad mood, Doc?”

“You are already in a bad mood, sergeant?”

“Why are you fighting me? You weren't that chatty with Matt, Doc.”

Rush grinned in a strange way. Greer grinned back, licking his lips. His other hand travelled to the waist of the man's t-shirts and put it over the flat stomach. Rush trembled.

“Just remember who's in charge now, shall we?” he said, giving a last pull to the hair before letting go.

With both hands he lifted the t-shirts and pulled them over Rush's head, leaving only his arms covered by them. He couldn't help a whistle of appreciation. Where should he begin? Maybe from top to bottom? And if that didn't satisfy him he could still change his method. He went for the neck first, but stopped before his lips touched the hot skin. Rush was panting so quietly he hadn't notice. Ah! That sound was maddening him.

He let his breath touch the skin first, feeling the man tremble under him.

“What's up, Doc? Why so quiet?” he said, retreating a bit so he could look at his face. Rush had his eyes closed, lips parted and there was a strong flush that was reaching even his ears. “Open your eyes, Doc. You make this seem like something bad. And it is not.”

Rush did not open his eyes. Instead, he licked his lips, before talking. “You still don't answer my question, Sergeant. I'm sure we could reach an... agreement.”

“Oh?” Greer tilted his head to the side, sitting on the floor, between Rush's legs. “Tell me.”

“If... if you...” the man sure had trouble putting his thoughts into words. “If you tell me when the first time was you remember feeling like this about me... I could... I...”

Oh! So it was about that. “Okay, Doc. But you have to open your eyes and look at me,” he said.

When Rush looked at him, all his face was so red that Greer was sure that if they switched off the light he could still see from the brightness of his cheeks. He smiled and this seemed to make Rush shrink a bit. Afraid, maybe?

“So... when was the first time...?”

Greer tried not to lose his focus while looking into those deep eyes. “This... morning?”

“You mean af-”

“No, Doc. We won't work like this. You ask, I answer, and you give me something,” he interrupted, adding a soft pat on Rush's inner thigh.

Rush seemed startled, but nodded, none-the-less. Good boy, Greer thought.

“What do you want?”

“I'm going to kiss you, and you have to kiss back. I don't care if you close your eyes or feign I'm somebody else.”

Before Rush could agree to that, Greer was on him, kissing him. Rush didn't hesitate and opened his mouth to him. They started a battle inside their mouths to dominate the other. It felt great. Rush could fight back so fiercely. He broke the kiss when the moan came. It hadn't been him. He looked at Rush and grinned.

“Next question?”

“Besides playing with the flowers like a stupid kid, what else did you do on the planet?”

He thought for a while, letting his memories wander. Memories that seemed blurry unless they contained Rush in any form. He frowned. He didn't want to keep talking, he wanted more kisses like that one.

“If you answer this, you can kiss me again.”

“I didn't eat anything, if that's what you are asking.”

“You didn't touch anything? Or got bitten by a bug?”

“Those are more questions, Doc,” Greer said, frowning, feeling cheated.

“They are implicit in the other question, Sergeant,” retorted Rush, impatient.

“Okay, since my answers have to be more complex, I want your actions to be more complex too. So you can't bargain with kisses again.”

“As you wish, only answer the fucking question.”

“No. I only 'played with the flowers',” he answered, mockingly.

Right after Rush nodded, he attacked again, kissing him roughly. “You cannot let your voice get low, you have to be loud, you hear me?” he asked, before biting Rush's neck, pulling his head by the hair to get better access.

“Y-yes.”

Good. Rush tasted good. Too good for it to be real. He marked him in the correct way, bruising the skin to make it last. Teeth twisting over its prey. Rush groaned and jerked under him.

“Wh-what did you do... when you came back to the ship?” was the question, asked between pants.

“I took a shower.” Greer unfastened his belt and opened the fly, pulling his throbbing cock out. He couldn't help the smug smile when Rush shuddered at the sight of his cock. “You like it, Doc? You can have it whenever you want. And wherever you want it,” he added, smiling wolfishly to his little lamb. “I want you to feel it.” Greer leaved over so his hard and hot flesh touched Rush's groin. The man jerked again, gaping in surprise.

The sergeant lowered his trousers and underwear so the amount of bare skin would increase. Rush's body was warm and he liked it. He didn't move besides that. “What's your next question?”

“Ah... I...” Rush looked like he wasn't thinking coherently now, as if he was surrendering to him. “Why me?”

Greer looked at Rush. That was really a good question, indeed. Why him? Why Doc? Why not another person, a woman? “I don’t know. It has to be you. It can't be another one. I need you now!”

He kissed him as roughly as he managed, holding him by his hair, biting his lips, sucking his tongue. But he left that glorious mouth to taste below, going down. Traces of saliva and teeth marks were left in his wake. Rush was being really responsive, letting out moans, light starts, groans and gasps. He even moved his body upwards to meet with Greer's.

By the time Greer's mouth reached Rush's groin, the mathematician was half hard, panting loudly and shivering lightly. Greer was fascinated. He had achieved what Matt hadn’t been able to. Okay, it was not fully erect, but at least you could see that this didn’t leave Rush cold. He grinned. And then he looked up into Rush’s face. The man was obviously ashamed of his reaction and didn’t know what to say or to do. Greer grasped Rush’s cock and moved his hand slowly upwards and downwards, while looking Rush straight into the eyes, grinning even more. His own cock stiffened a good deal more and Rush breathed heavily. This situation was nearly too much for Greer, who averted his gaze to escape Rush’s dark eyes. He continued to work on Rush with his tongue and mouth, concentrating on his task eagerly.

“No... you... you can't...” Rush said in a strangled voice.

His words went directly to Greer's twitching cock, hardening it even more. He took Rush into his mouth again, and grabbed himself with one hand. It was difficult at the beginning to match the movement he was doing with his mouth – upwards and downwards – with the movement of his hand – back and forth, and faster –, but he managed, stealing off more groans from Rush's throat.

Good grief! That man really could make some erotic sounds.

“Pl-please... Ah... No... S-stop...”

If Rush thought he could make Greer stop that way, he was greatly wrong. That only made him want to do it even more. With his other hand, he massaged Rush's balls. Then, something incredible happened. Rush's hips jerked upwards to meet his mouth, to match his pace, to enable him to take more of him inside.

“Mngh-”

That was the last thing he heard from him before he came. It seemed like Rush was biting his own lip. For what? To keep himself shut? Or... to prevent himself from coming?

That last thought was his undoing. He had to let go of Rush’s cock when his own orgasm was building up. Two more moves with his hand and he couldn’t hold it any longer. His spunk spilled over the metal decking between Rush and him and the feeling was magnificent. Although it had been only his own hand that had touched his cock, this was the greatest sexual act he had experienced in his whole life. And there had been a lot!

Suddenly the door opened and Varro came in. Alarmed, Greer turned around, his hand still on his cock, just to face his rival. Varro glanced at him disapprovingly and snorted loudly. He knew why. Rush’s cock lay on one of his thighs, hard and throbbing. And Greer hadn’t been able to give him release. He had failed.

Slowly, Greer took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself. Then he rearranged his clothes and walked out, not without throwing a last, fierce look at Varro.

**

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall opposite it. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. His mind was spinning and he felt dizzy. Slowly he slid down the wall until he reached the ground, where he cowered, exhausted. What had just happened? What had he done? Was he out of his mind? And still, he could feel how the thought of the unspeakable things he had just done made him want to do it again. And again and again and again. It was only now that he realized that Matt was sitting on the wall in front of him, next to the door. It was obvious that he had been crying. Such a puppy.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“This is so wrong! What we are doing is so wrong!” Scott answered, tears in his eyes again.

Greer felt the need to defend his actions to extinguish the growing doubts in his head.

“Why do you think this is wrong? Why did you do it then in the first place?” he asked aggressively.

“I don’t know! I honestly don’t know! This is disgusting! I am not gay!”

“Oh, and that’s your only problem, you not being gay?” Greer laughed. “What about abducting a man, who is also not gay and force him to participate in sexual activities with three men?” He laughed again. His guilty conscience grew stronger but he tried to ignore it. “What about that, Matt?”

“This is all so wrong! Why did we do it? What did you do to him? What is Varro doing?”

“Calm down man! This is what you wanted, now don’t behave as if you didn’t like it. I’ve seen that stain on your trousers!”

Scott blushed and turned his head away. He went silent, tears running down his face.

“You’re pathetic, Matt! Now pull yourself together and stop it! What is it that bothers you now? Think back to what just happened, wasn’t that beautiful?”

“Yes but it was wrong. So wrong! They will discharge us from the army! Dishonourably!”

Greer laughed his dirty little laughter again. “Think, Matt, think! Where would they send us? We are trapped on this ship. Do you really thing we will be back home soon? They need us here. And then there is our word against his. They will believe us. Nobody likes him!”

Scott seemed to calm down a bit. “You think so?”

“'Course I do.” Now he felt his chance had come to get rid of the other. “But you are not made for this. You should never try to approach him again. Never! You can’t cope with it obviously.”

“You are right...and you should do the same. It is just not right.”

“What I do is none of your concern. But remember never to testify against me. Or I will tell them it was your idea all the time. And Varro will be on my side here.”

**

Angry, Greer was so angry! He heard Rush, he heard him actually ENJOYING what Varro had been doing to him! How? Because he was plastered to the door. What was that useless man doing to Rush? Greer just wanted to enter there and stop whatever he was doing to Rush. In front of him, Matt had a lost look on his eyes.

“I think you forget that I am a lieutenant, and it's not simply because of my good looks or my behaviour,” Matt said. He had a cold smile, if a bit cruel, that didn't suit the young man at all.

It was the first time Greer had seen that kind of expression on Matt's face. It was one of authority and self-confidence.

“Yeah, whatever,” Greer said, frowning and looking towards the door. “This is taking forever,” he added, hitting the floor with anger.

He shut out Matt from his thoughts again and went back to his angry musings. What was Varro doing in there? Would he succeed where Greer had failed? Was Rush having fun after all? Were they laughing in there? Fucking? The thought made him mad. He wanted to go in there desperately.

“Ron, please, this is not right. We need to stop it!” Matt suddenly interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

“Shut the fuck up” he said, but nonetheless jumped to his feet and opened the door.


	3. Varro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Varro get's started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Yoyi** : Yaaaay!  
>  **BrainDamage** : What?  
>  **Yoyi** : Nothing! It's just that this is my most fav. chapter...  
>  **BrainDamage** : Wasn't it Rush your favourite-?  
>  **Yoyi** : _Yet!_ ¬¬ Let me finish my sentences, Brainy.  
>  *BrainDamage hits Yoyi with a chair in the head.*  
>  **BrainDamage** : DON'T CALL ME THAT!... *Looks down, where Yoyi's half alive* Oh!... Are you okay?  
>  **Yoyi** : Ye... yeah....
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was a pretty boring day on board the space ship  _Destiny_ . Nothing exciting was expected to happen, so he decided to go down with the exploration team too. The kid Dr. Rush always wanted to have around had named another planet.  _Flower Power_ . That was it. People laughed at this choice, but he didn't get the pun so he asked Tamara for reference. The explanation wasn't something so interesting, but it made sense, because that planet seemed to have a lot of flowers that could help them in the medical field. So... the power of the flowers: Flower Power.

 

Down on the planet, his task was to look for some kind of special flower Dr. Rush and Tamara needed for their potions, ointments and medicines. Colonel Young was checking in every now and then, asking too much about Dr. Rush's movements, which shouldn't have mattered to him – hadn’t mattered until now – but that kept nagging at him. Why was the colonel so interested in Dr. Rush?

 

He sneezed after some of the pollen got into his nose. So he seemed to be allergic to these plants, uh? Interesting. He had never been allergic to anything before.

 

“Get your nose out of that flower, yer stupid or what?”

 

He looked up to see Dr. Rush scolding Lieutenant Scott. The young man looked annoyed by that, but said nothing. He couldn't help but to laugh a bit. That man didn't look like a lieutenant should. But then again, he had seen kids younger than this one gone to crude wars... Varro noted that his sight became a little blurry. Another allergic reaction?

 

“Better to go back and get a check-up.” While he walked towards the Stargate he felt something familiar. He couldn't help his smile. “This kind of flower...” He shook his head, sighing in disbelief. He had worked with drugs that had had a similar effect when he had been with Kiva. Some people became more obedient after a little taste of them. Well, and other people became more open to all kind of things they would have rejected if they had been their usual selves. People who denied eating meat suddenly craved for it, others, even monks, gave in to the kinkiest sexual pleasures. It was funny how the boundaries and limits society and upbringing established in your mind could be shattered in a heartbeat. Just by a funny little flower like this. Varro wondered how the flower would influence him this time but he wasn’t worried. He looked forward to the experience and wondered if others were affected as well. Rush for example. Who suddenly came over with determined steps to talk to him.

 

“Mr. Varro, the mission is cancelled. I already dialled Destiny. Get back on board at once.”

 

Varro didn’t understand why but he realized that he wouldn’t find out now. His thoughts were clouded. A bit like being drunk. He could focus only on one thing: Rush, who had turned around without losing another word, shouting commands over to Scott and Greer. Rush, angry, swearing, his hair flying in the wind, walking fast towards the gate. Varro couldn’t stifle his laughter.  _That was, what the drug was going to do! Well this could be fun._ He followed Rush and observed Greer’s and Scott’s behaviour. They were affected as well, but they hadn’t realized yet.  _Well, I better hurry up then_ , Varro thought, still smiling. He knew what to do. He followed Rush as soon as he had reached Destiny. The others were confused, both didn’t know what to do.  _Very good. I wonder when they will show up…._

 

 

**

 

Varro was walking up and down in front of the closed door. Greer and Dr. Rush behind it. Scott was cowering on the floor, a picture of misery. Varro scorned him. He was so pathetic. He’d had his chance and he had failed. So what! Get up and deal with it. There won’t be a next time, at least not with Dr. Rush – he would prevent that, though – but he could still go back to those cuties he usually did.

 

Scott wasn’t made for more complex tasks like this. Making a straight man enjoy the sexual attention of another man wasn’t for fledglings like him. Greer could be more successful here and that was what Varro feared. He had been sure about Scott’s inability and he had been quite confident that Greer wouldn’t be successful either, that was why he had agreed to be last, to show Dr. Rush that he was the one who would release him from this displeasing situation – in a surprisingly pleasant way.

 

He grinned at the thought of this. But now, waiting in front of the door and trying to listen what went on inside, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He casted disgusted glances at Scott and expectant ones at the door alternately. How long had it been since Greer had walked inside? Ten minutes? He had lost track of the time. Greer really could be a problem. Varro, of course, was tall and good looking but Greer's military infused straightforwardness was pretty attractive too.

 

He knew that Greer could be very persuasive. He knew what he wanted, had a high self-esteem and he know doubt was experienced. Maybe not that experienced with men but Varro doubted that Greer lacked ideas on how to transfer what he had practised with women on men. Plus that uniform was hot. It suited Greer a lot better than it suited Scott, who was sobbing softly. Those boots Greer wore made his motion steadier and more determined, more than he was anyway. Greer could be a problem. A good-looking problem he’d have liked to solve in his preferred way any other time but now. Now he wanted Dr. Rush. _He_ alone, not Greer. And he wanted Greer to come out of that door now! He approached the door, leaving Scott behind, and opened it.

 

He wasn't expecting that, really. Dr. Rush had his legs spread, Greer between them. Rush’s bare chest was moving up and down rapidly, eyes cast down, half closed. His cock laid on one of his thighs, hard and throbbing.

 

Greer, who was looking now at him, had one hand on his own cock, semen dripping from it and squirted on the metal decking between him and Rush. Varro had to snort,  _loudly_ . As loud as possible. So loud, Greer would realise his mistake and feel ashamed. He should never have challenged him. The victory was already his.

 

None of them said anything while Greer cleaned himself and rearranged his clothes and walked out, giving him a last fierce look. Varro closed the door and moved slowly towards Rush, who had decided to close his eyes and evade from what was happening.

 

“Dr. Rush,” he whispered, kneeling down. Rush looked at him. He smiled reassuringly.

 

Rush at once started talking: “You don't want to do this. It's the side effect of the  _Datura stramonium_ that we found on the planet. It will wear off. You should go back to the infirmary and-” He shut him up putting two fingers over his lips.

 

“It's okay,” he said while untying the man's wrists. Rush looked wary and surprised. When he was released, Varro took off the t-shirts, which were still hanging from his forearms…. and tossed them. Rush didn't flinch, just stayed where he was, rubbing his sore wrists.

 

“Why?” was the question.

 

“You are not going to run away now,” he started. “Look at you, you are completely naked. To get away you have to take me down first, then open the door and pass by those two, who are behind it, waiting outside.”

 

He smiled, but it was not to make fun of the doctor, it was just a smile. A hollow one, plastered to his features since the times in the L.A., to make people trust him even when they knew they shouldn't.

 

Rush's eyes travelled from him to the door several times as the time passed by silently. “You won't manage it, just try to relax.”

 

It was a negative effect, because the sexual arousal on the man was visibly disappearing.

 

“Maybe we should just wait, until the effect wears off,” Rush tried again.

 

Varro leaned in, still smiling, and whispered to his ears: ”I don't want it to wear off,” and traced Rush's arms with his fingertips. Rush shuddered under his touch, and Varro licked his ear before nibbling it. Rush let out a gasp. “What do we have here? Is this your sensitive spot?”

 

He tried again with his teeth, and Rush put his hands on his chest to shove him away. Amused, he stepped back to look at his face. Rush was completely red. Blushing so suddenly could only mean two things: that this was really one of his sensitive spots and that he was embarrassed by his own reaction.

 

“Please, Mr. Varro, we can short this out-”

 

“No talking, Nicholas,” he cut him short, while putting his hands on the other man's hips. “I'm not here to have a nice chat. I'm here to eat you up.” He relished on how that man's lower lip trembled, on how his eyes grew bigger, on how his blush extended from his cheeks. It was delightful. Varro smiled sideways. He knew what that look meant. “So you really want this,” he whispered.

 

Rush shuddered under his hands and he slid them to his back. Rush looked up at him. Both men were well aware of the different state of clothing they had. While he was completely clothed, Rush was totally naked.  _Power over him_ , he thought. But Rush wasn't afraid of him.

 

“When Kiva captured you, and interrogated you, I wondered: 'what kind of man can endure this?' Of course, I thought it was because you were inside Telford’s body, and I didn't have any idea about how you looked like.” His thumbs were doing small circles on the bare skin. Rush was listening with rapt attention to what he was saying. “And when I saw you... I thought: 'I have to possess that man, no matter what'.”

 

“So... are you going to... _possess_ me?” the man sneered the word, making him laugh.

 

“No, you are going to give yourself to me, willingly.”

 

Rush snorted at his words, and this was the moment Varro chose to kiss him, to cut him off again, to  _restrain_ him. He lowered his hands to cup Rush's ass and squeezed, pulling the man to himself. Surprisingly, instead of fighting him, Rush darted his hands to his neck and hair and got on his tiptoes. He fought him to control the kiss, to win the battle between their frantic tongues.

 

Varro tasted him. He tasted Rush's determination, his mouth and took all he could receive. Rush let out several little moans into the kiss, and Varro swallowed them eagerly: each moan and groan. Everything. Varro encouraged Rush to lift up one of his legs and put it around his waists, lifting the man when the other leg followed.

 

Rush hands were on him. On  _him_ . And he needed to taste more, to touch more. Rush hands were frantic too. As Varro pinned him to the wall, he realised that his own clothes were in the way.

 

“Don't move from here,” he whispered, still on his lips. Rush only nodded, a dizziness never seen on his eyes, chest rising rapidly and a trail of saliva coming from his mouth.

 

But when he stepped back to start undressing, Rush followed him. Startled, he caught his wrists, believing that he tried to attack him, but when the man didn't fight against his hold he realised: Rush had approached to help. Rush wanted him naked as much as he needed it.

 

Varro released his wrists, slowly, and slowly as well, Rush approached them to his vest. Having this man undressing him was not something he had thought might happen. It was a different way of excitement. He wished now he had been first so he could do the same to him.

 

“Like what you see?” he said, when Rush didn't move or say anything and just stayed there, staring.

 

“Do you want to know?” Rush answered, smiling sideways and leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Do you... _really_ want to know?”

 

Varro licked his lips. “Are you playing with me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“So, you are not afraid anymore?”

 

“I am not tied up now, I can choose what to do.”

 

Varro put his hands on both sides of Rush's body, on the wall, and leaned in. “Are you sure you want to play this game with me?” he whispered into his ear before licking it.

 

“S-stop!”

 

_See? This is why you don't really want to play with me_ , he thought before tracing the neck with his lips. It wasn't enough. Kissing won't do, he thought. So he opened his mouth and took as much skin as he could and... sucked. Hard. As hard as he was able to. To bruise him, to mark him, to claim him. You are  _mine_ .

 

“No!”

 

Rush tried to push him away. Tried was the word, he couldn't move him, not even a millimetre. If Rush was going to be rebellious now, he would have to prevent that. He took him by his wrists in one hand. With the other, he reached for the cloth they used to tie him to the bench and tied his hands to his back. Rush resisted him, but he couldn't match his strength.

 

“No, stop! Release me!”

 

He forced the man to the floor, following after him to continue with his task. His collarbone, prominent, was an easy target for his teeth. He suddenly had the desire to mark each bit of skin. One of his hands was at his shoulder, gripping him so he wouldn't move, the other travelled up and down his spine, as if to calm him.

 

“Be a good boy and don't make a ruckus, we don't want these two to enter here again. Unless you want this to happen with more people?”

 

Rush went instantly still. “No... we don't want... audience...”

 

“Good.” He kissed Rush. After what just happened he didn't expect him to respond to the kiss, but he was more than happy to discover how wrong he was. Rush kissed back as fervently as before, even moaned inside it.

 

Varro decided that it was time to do what he really wanted. He lowered himself until his face was in front of Rush hard-on and licked it slowly, from bottom to top. It was hard to resist to swallow it all in one go, but  given the size it would take time so he stopped himself in behalf of 'torturing' him more, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue, taking his balls in one hand, nibbling softly here and there. He was rewarded with beautiful sounds.

 

He had to lick him, all of him. He swallowed Rush's cock, bathing it with his saliva, making it slippery. More, more,  _more_ ! He wanted more. He needed more. More of Rush, more of his moans, more or his movements.

 

“Turn around,” he commanded.

 

“Wh- what!?” Rush asked, between pants.

 

“Show me more,” Varro ordered before sucking him behind his balls, going further and further, until he found the puckered hole, hidden between his butt cheeks. He licked him there too, leaving it sparkling with saliva. Varro forced Rush to his knees and continued kissing him, going up, tracing his spine until the bound hands came in the way. Grunting, he released them and continued his exploration. His own hands were travelling to Rush's thighs. He seemed pleased with what Varro was doing to him, since he could hear him groaning softly.

 

He was almost covering Rush's body with his own, kissing and nibbling the back of his neck when the man suddenly tossed him away and got up, running towards the door. Varro followed him and before Rush could hit the door's release he pinned him to the wall.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked, his voice had gone dark with anger. Why was Rush trying to escape now? He had thought Rush was finally enjoying it.

 

“...release me...”

 

The man was trembling under his hold. “Not a chance, Nicholas.”

 

“... I... I have to get out, I cannae be here.”

 

“You really think I'm going to let you escape now?” Varro said, leaning over his prey. “After all I have seen? No. You like this, I know.”

 

Rush shook his head. “No, you are wrong. You are wrong!”

 

“Are you sure?” Varro pressed one leg to Rush's cock, making the man moan. “See?”

 

“No, no. You don't... you don't understand... I... I can't-”

 

Varro cut Rush's rant by kissing him, pressing him to the wall with his body. “Shut up already. You are not making sense at all.”

 

“It's because... 'cause.. you... don't know...”

 

“You can tell me that later, Nicholas.”

 

It was strange that this man, who had been resisting him, now was so eager to respond to his kiss. Was it yes or was it no? What was it that made him act like this? Never mind, he just wanted to surrender to that mouth.

 

Their cocks met between their bodies. Both men groaned.

 

“You are so precious,” Varro found himself saying to Rush before kneeling in front of him. “Very, very beautiful,” he whispered before taking Rush's cock in his mouth.

 

Above him, Rush covered his mouth with one hand. His head was put back, his eyes were squinted and he bit his knuckles so Varro could only hear muffled, restrained sounds. But it was enough for him. He could taste Rush, he could touch him, and he was letting Varro do it. So he sucked him, touching his balls with one hand and pinning him to the wall with the other.

 

Varro could feel Rush's orgasm approach by the way he was moving. His body was tense and he even went along with Varro's pace. He continued with his touches and ministrations, focused on giving him all the pleasure he could manage, so it was a bit startling when two hands grabbed his hair.

 

Rush had got the control of the situation and was setting the rules, the pace. And the only thing Varro could do was swallowing and trying not to choke. Like this, Varro was forced to take much more of Rush’s cock than before. Being domineered like this he felt more aroused than ever. Plus the fact that Rush finally seemed to enjoy him pleased him as well. Muffled sounds vibrated in his throat as result of this change. His hand moved towards his own cock by itself.

 

The door opened and only a second later Rush made an awkward sound while coming into Varro's mouth. He could feel the hot cum on his tongue and was about to swallow and to come himself when someone gasped from behind him. He nearly choked, but managed to swallow most of it and turned his head around. It was Greer.

 

“Can't you see we are busy here?” Varro said, voice hoarse, while he got up, covering Rush's body with his own and wiping his mouth with one hand.

 

“I know, but he was so persistent,” Greer said, in a feigned relaxed way. Now Varro saw that Scott was standing behind Greer, half hidden behind the door jamb. He seemed to be petrified, his eyes were wide open and he stared at the scene. Then he suddenly ran away.

 

“Weak boy,” Varro mumbled. “Well, you can go now, we have yet to finish some business here,” he added in a more cheerful tone, turning around so Greer could see the state in which he was.

 

The man looked away, with a sour look and went out, closing the door behind him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Varro looked at Rush. “What?” He was confused.

 

“What do you mean when you say that we have some unfinished business?” Rush asked then.

 

Varro smiled and only pointed to his groin. “I mean this.”

 

Rush shuddered.

 

“What's wrong?” Varro asked, frowning. But when he walked towards the man, he retreated. “Wh-”

 

“Stay away!”

 

Fear? Now? Maybe after all their game Rush was realising how disgusted he was by this. Varro snorted.  _Hypocrite_ . “What do you think I'll make you do?” he said, as if he was talking about the weather, before jumping towards Rush. He trapped the man. “You won't have to do anything you don't like,” he whispered to Rush's lips, as if tempting him to give a kiss.

 

“Liar,” Rush retorted, kissing Varro.

 

None of them was truly sure of who guided who to the bench-like thing, but it was Varro who sat there, with Rush on his lap, and guided one of Rush's hands to his cock, enveloping it with his own hand. Rush looked at him, dark eyes with an unsure look.

 

“You just leave the hand here, I'll do the rest.”

 

Rush nodded, and Varro started to move both hands. It was perfect. Rush's hand was touching him. Rush was not looking away, instead he was looking him right into the eyes, these dark, brown eyes, oh my God... Varro started to breathe heavily, his pulse accelerated and the feeling he had in his cock was indescribably beautiful. Varro could feel Rush's heat when the man leaned in and kissed him. This, and all that had happened before was enough to make him come. His orgasm was exquisite and breathlessly he watched how his cum ran down both their hands and stained Rush’s torso.

 


	4. Dr. Nicholas Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Yoyi** : So, here's where Rush loses it and eats them all. :)  
>  **BrainDamage** : What!? That's not what we wrote!!  
>  **Yoyi** : I know. I decided to rewrite it whole :D  
>  **BrainDamage** :...  
>  **Yoyi** : You know... He becomes a beast-man-eater. And there's all full of blood and fur... And in the end, he licks his fur like a cat while purring taking care not to stab himself with his dagger-like fangs. Oh! And _Destiny_ makes appearence in the form of Franklin and says that Rush should have at least leave some scientists alive... To help him run the ship and such.  
>  **BrainDamage** :... You didn't write that, right? You didn't switch the chapters...  
>  **Yoyi** : No... I was just bored and made that up. In this chapters is only sex and other uninteresting stuff. :P *SMACK* WHAT THE HECK!? *She nurses where BrainDamage hit her*  
>  **BrainDamage** : Next time I will hit you on the head... with a chair.  
>  **Yoyi** :As you always do whenever I call you " _Brainy_ "?*BrainDamage hits Yoyi in the head. With a chair.* A..o...uch... *Yoyi says from the floor.*  
>  **BrainDamage** : *Looking at the readers* I'm not usually this violent. It's her fault!!! *Walks away*

“Get your nose out of that flower, yer stupid or what?” Rush sneered at Lt. Scott when passed by his side. Stupid military! They had to go poking around. What if those plants had some unknown effects on humans? After all those were not exactly the same as on Earth! They were only here to collectsamples, not forsightseeing, for fuck's sake! Not only was the man behaving weird, he also looked a little pale. Like the others.

 

He took notes about some of the samples they  had collected and talked with Colonel Young on the radio.

 

“Colonel Young, this is Dr. Rush. We might have a situation here.”

 

“ _What is it?_ ”

 

“The planet seems to affect the team somehow, they behave strangely. They are easily distracted and seem to be stoned! I don’t know what it is. I think we need to abort the mission for now.”

 

“ _This is strange, the kino didn’t report any anomalies. And we really need the_ Datura _, Rush!_ ”

 

“Yes I know but this doesn’t make sense. I can’t work with them, I will have to figure out another way to collect the _Datura_. They are no help at all. Plus Lieutenant Scott seems to be ill.”

 

“ _I trust your assessment here…okay come back. Do you have at least some plants we can use?_ ”

 

“Yes but not nearly enough I fear.”

 

“ _I’ll ask Eli about possible influences on this planet…make sure Lieutenant Scott visits the infirmary immediately._ ”

 

“I will. Rush out.”

 

**

 

Rush stepped through the Stargate and was back on board the  _Destiny_ . But with his thoughts, he was still back on  _Flower Power_ . They hadn’t found enough specimen of the plant that was similar to  _Datura stramonium_ , the thorn apple. Not nearly enough. They’d have to come back later to look for more because of the stupid behaviour of the team.

 

They had just been running around aimlessly, or so it seemed. He had no idea what it was that had affected them. The heat? The humidity? Sure, it wasn’t pleasant to work in a climate like this but for fuck’s sake, there were special trained soldiers. And Varro was a high rank member of the Lucian Alliance! They had behaved like boys on a school trip and had not been able to find any thorn apple plants, let alone distinguish the male and female specimen although he had provided them with an accurate description. Maybe one of the plants they had touched was responsible for this? Or some kind of animal? An insect maybe? Maybe they had eaten some fruit! He snorted. Military!

 

Rush walked angrily to his quarters, thinking about how to assemble a new field crew. Maybe he should take Lieutenant Johansen, she knew how important the drug was, she wouldn’t run around like a school boy playing hide and seek! But then again she was the only one to treat the sick in the infirmary. Their medical supply of salbutamol was long gone and some of the patients were not able to breathe on their own anymore. She had to respirate them manually with the help of Ms Armstrong. The thought of a variety of the white thorn apple on  _Flower Power_ had sounded so good! Too good to be true, obviously, if the planet tangled the senses of the military personnel!

 

Rush stopped at the infirmary to hand over the little male thorn apple specimen they had collected to Dr. Inman, who would try to extract the agent from it to help those with asthmatic affliction. If they only had never sent people through to that rock planet! All of those who had been there came back with these symptoms. The only good thing seemed to be that it wasn’t infectious.

 

Dr. Inman seemed to be disappointed about the meagre yield they had managed to bring over but she was polite enough not to say anything. Maybe she would find a way to increase the amount somehow.

 

Rush continued his way to his room, totally lost in thoughts, when he suddenly heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Varro standing there, grinning at him stupidly. What was wrong with this guy? Well, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to him, he had been an annoyance all morning, just like Sergeant Greer and Lieutenant Scott.

 

“What is it, Mr. Varro?” he asked impatiently.

 

“I’d like to talk to you.” Varro answered.

 

“Well then talk.”

 

“I’d prefer it if we could talk in private. It’s a delicate matter.”

 

Rush sighed. “I hope you won’t waste my time! You wasted enough of it already! Follow me, we can talk while walking too.” Without taking notice if Varro was following him or not, Rush moved on.

 

“I know at least one of the effects those flowers might have on humans,” Varro said, following him.

 

“Oh, really? Without testing it beforehand?” he asked mockingly, without looking back.

 

“No, that's not it-”

 

“Don't bother me if you are going to talk nonsense, Mr. Varro,” he cut. They had reached his quarters. Rush took out his pencil and note pad and shoved them to the table, and took off the military jacked.

 

“I don't think you should ignore this kind of information, Dr. Rush.”

 

“Ignore? Ignore what? If you know something, spit it out, man!,” he shouted, turning around, maybe too fast. Something hit him, making him fall to the floor. Everything went black for a short time, but when he came to his senses again, Lt. Scott was over him, kissing him. Kissing him??? “Scott! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rush shouted, getting up, unbalanced, putting a hand behind his head where he felt the bump of having fallen to the floor.

 

He took his ra dio. This matter was not going to be res ted. He felt repulsed. But he hadn't expected Varro would put a knife to his throat like tha t, so he was not able to report any of this to Young. To his relief, the door opened and Sergeant Greer appeared. Although Greer had his quirks he was a good man, he would help him,  even when he hated him.

 

“Master Sergeant, it is so good to see you. Help me please, these maniacs…” he started but the Sergeant didn't look like he was listening. His stare was way too intense to be anything good.

 

“What are you going to do with him?”

 

Those words shattered the little hope he’d had, because those were not meant to make his captors behave. He was asking if he could fucking  _join in_ .

 

They gagged him and took him to a storage room not  too  busy .  It was a quiet place which almost no one ever used. Then, they tied him to a bench-like piece of furniture. At first, he wasn't sure what the heck they wanted. Not until Lt. Scott suggested they should strip him.

 

_They have lost it. That's it. They are crazy and if I survive this nobody will bloody believe me. They are three against one. Besides, who would believe me? They will think I'm just trying to frame them._ Rush swallowed a lump in his throat. He was screwed.

 

He kicked and he insulted them, he resisted as much as he could, but to it was of no avail. They still took off his shoes, socks, jeans and underwear. They left him alone with Lt. Scott. Rush could feel his heart hammering in his chest furiously.  _This cannae be happening_ , he thought, repeating it again and again. Then, a single word came to his mind.  _Why?_

 

He observed Lieutenant Scott, how approached him slowly and who seemed to be insecure. He doesn’t know how to do it! Maybe he even is afraid.

 

“Ru... Nicholas?” Scott said.

 

Nicholas? What was wrong with that man? Why did he use his surname? Was he trying to create some kind of an intimate atmosphere here? Why didn’t he just come over and rape him? Scott was much taller and stronger, Rush wouldn’t stand a chance against him.  _Maybe I should try to awaken his sympathy?_

 

“Let me go, lieutenant.” Well, it was worth a try!

 

To Rush’s disappointment Scott answered: “I can't do that. I promise, you will enjoy it.” And then it all went wrong. Scott had no difficulties in spreading Rush’s legs, as much as he was fighting. This was so embarrassing. He looked ridiculous without his trousers but the shirt still there, spread legs and now – Scott between them. Not only was this one of the most embarrassing moments in his life, but he also felt as defenceless as he had never felt before. There was absolutely nothing he could do. He felt fear and panic rise inside him and the only thing he could think of was to protect what lay there unprotected, his cock, shrunk to a minimum.

 

But he didn’t really have a lot of time to think about how to protect his private parts as Scott suddenly started to lick his thighs, coming dangerously close to an area he would have never let touched by another man. Holy Jesus! He closed his eyes and tried to calm down and focus. Focus how to solve this problem.

 

Though it was difficult to focus  on solving  _this_ pr oblem when the problem itself was licking you. He tried not to react. He commanded his lower part to NOT react at all. It would be even more embarrassing if he got a hard on but he could at least relax a bit. The lad wasn't experienced at all and quite clumsy, so his “handywork” wasn't that spectacular.

 

_I can solve this. I know I can_ , Rush thought.

 

_Okay, let’s be analytical here_ , he thought, trying to calm his anxiety so he could think clearly. There are three men, well let’s say two men and a fledgling who were suddenly all attracted to him and behaved like nymphomaniacs. And, what a coincidence, all of them had been on  _Flower Power_ with him. When did this strange behaviour appear first? Varro had appeared first, only minutes after they had stepped through the gate. The others had followed shortly after. No, wait! It had started earlier. They all had behaved strangely on the planet. That had been the reason for him to abort the mission early. It had been as if they had been drunk. Or high. High on what? The flowers? Or some kind of venom? Maybe they had gotten stung by an insect. Or they had drunk water from a river.  _Why isn’t it affecting me, whatever it is? It must have been something that I didn’t get in touch with._

 

Rush lifted his head and took a look at that boy, who was still licking him like mad down there.  _Christ, I wouldn’t even enjoy this if he was a woman. That boy isn’t talented at all!_ All his efforts were for nothing, Rush’s cock didn’t move or grow or thicken or throb. Nothing. If the situation hadn’t been so horrible Rush would have laughed at the useless eagerness of the Lieutenant. But still, the whole situation worried him a lot.  _The panic came back. I must make him stop. He’s young, I can influence him._

 

“Please, Lieutenant, stop this, this is not you! Please stop!” He could only whisper, his voice seemed to be gone. “Lieutenant Scott, please, something is wrong with you all.” He started to shake. _He’s not listening._ And talking to the man didn’t work anyway, Scott reacted totally differently from what Rush had expected. His licking got more furious, and his grip tighter. “Lieutenant, please. I can’t take this anymore,” he moaned with desperation.

 

And Scott moaned as well and he closed his eyes and he stopped with the licking. Oh no, did that man just  _orgasm_ ? How? He didn’t even touch himself.  _This is weird and frightening!_

 

Suddenly the door opened and Greer came in. He shouted at Scott.

 

“Hey, you are taking too long.” And took a long and upfront look towards Rush’s cock. He grinned from where he stood. _This is so embarrassing_ , Rush thought. He blushed and closed his legs to hide himself. _Seems Greer wants a go now. That man is a problem_. Rush didn’t listen to the conversation between Scott and Greer. Suddenly he realised that this could turn out really bad. Greer was definitely going to rape him. That man hated him. He approached him with determined steps, his boots creaking threatening on the floor. Rush started to shake and instinctively pressed himself to the wall.

 

“Hey Doc! No need to hide anything, you can’t escape anyway!” Greer shouted. Rush closed his eyes and faced the wall, like a child, who thinks that what you can’t see can’t see you. And this was how he felt, like a helpless child, attacked by monsters.

 

“Look at me.” Greer ordered with his hoarse voice. And then again, “Look at me.” Rush felt a tight grip around his head and he was forced to look at the man.

 

“Please…don’t….” Rush whispered. “Why are you doing this to me?” He hadn’t felt that vulnerable before. Never. He felt that he couldn’t hold back tears of fear and shame any longer. Greer blew over his eyes and Rush closed them again, being thankful that he didn’t have to face the inevitable.

 

“Do you really need to ask? You really don't know?” Greer whispered, and his mouth was close to Rush’s ear, he could feel the man’s breath. It sent shivers down his spine. “You should know.” Greer added, “You are like _poison_. It is necessary to take it out. All of it. And that's what I'm going to do now.”

 

_Oh God, please don’t. I must prevent this somehow._ Rush gathered all his courage and his analytic self came back. _I must find out why this is happening. I must find a cure!_

 

“Since when?” he asked, now a bit calmer, analysing all facts he had been able to collect in his brilliant mind.

 

“I don't know,” Greer answered.

 

“So... _You_ don't know?” Rush asked. He wanted to distract Greer from what he was doing, maybe it wasn’t clever to provoke the man but what did he have to lose?

 

“Are you sure you want me in bad mood, Doc?”

 

“You are already in a bad mood, _sergeant_?”

 

“Why are you fighting me? You weren't that chatty with Matt, Doc.”

 

Rush grinned.  _I didn’t have to be chatty with him_ , he thought.  _He was no threat! You are._

 

He should have known. Greer suddenly licked his lips and pulled Rush’ shirt over his head, the arms still covered and dragging Rush’s hair at the same time. “Just remember who's in charge now, shall we?” he said.

 

Greer looked at Rush approvingly and impatient, his gaze was feverish and the panic came back.  _He is going to rape me. He is going to rape me. I can’t take this!_ But then something unexpected happened. Instead of forcefully entering, Greer started to kiss him, very soft around his neck. Rush was so surprised by this delicate and acceptable sensation that he started panting. And when Greer’s breath stroke his skin, he trembled. He closed his eyes and waited to find out what was going to happen next.

 

“What's up, Doc? Why so quiet? Open your eyes, Doc. You make this seem like something bad. And it is not.”

 

_No I won’t open my eyes, bastard!_ Instead he tried to find out more “You still didn’t answer my question, Sergeant. I'm sure we could reach an... agreement.” Well he could give in to a bit of this. Not the raping part of course. But if this was going to be like with Scott he could maybe find out something in exchange for his…wilfulness.

 

“Oh?” Greer seemed surprised. “Tell me.”

 

“If... if you...” _Bloody hell, how do I say this?_ “If you tell me when was the first time you remember feeling like this about me... I could... I...”

 

There was a pause but then Greer said, “Okay, Doc. But you have to open your eyes and look at me.”

 

Rush opened his eyes only to see Greer directly in front of him, sitting between his spread legs, grinning like a maniac.

 

“So... when was the first time...?”

 

“This... morning?” That’s what I thought!

 

“You mean af-”

 

“No, Doc. We won't work like this. You ask, I answer, and you give me something,” he interrupted, adding a soft pat on Rush's inner thigh. _Yes, like a well trained dog. Maybe I could also throw a stick for you, sergeant?_

 

_Don’t touch me there! Just don’t!_ But he knew, he didn’t have a chance. He had to agree to something. For every bit of information. He nodded, resigned.

 

“What do you want?” He pressed those words out of his clenched teeth.

 

“I'm going to kiss you, and you have to kiss back. I don't care if you close your eyes or feign I'm somebody else.”

 

He couldn’t even react to that. Greer attacked him, leaning over, body on body, kissing him. Rush was so surprised he didn’t even think about rejecting Greer. He opened his mouth and let him in.  _Imagine this is a woman_ , he thought.  _Imagine this is somebody else._ But he couldn’t. Inside his head there was only Greer. He moaned, he didn’t know why. Frustration? Or was he aroused?  _Never!_

 

Greer interrupted the kiss, grinned at him and asked, “Next question?”

 

“Besides playing with the flowers like a stupid kid, what else did you do on the planet?” Greer didn’t answer. _Why doesn’t he answer? Maybe I provoked him too much. Is he going to rape me now? Quick, Rush, what can you say?_ “If you answer this, you can kiss me again.” _What? Why am I suggesting this???_

 

“I didn't eat anything, if that's what you are asking.” Good, the man was finally answering!

 

“You didn't touch anything? Or got bitten by a bug?”

 

“Those are more questions, Doc,” Greer said, frowning. _Wow, he can count. Bright mind, that Greer._

 

“They are implicit in the other question, Sergeant,” retorted Rush, impatient.

 

“Okay, since my answers have to be more complex, I want your actions to be more complex too. So you can't bargain with kisses again.”

 

_Oh, no, what is he planning now?_ “As you wish, only answer the fucking question.”

 

“No. I only ' _played with the flowers_ ',” he answered. _Mmh, not a lot of information,_ Rush thought. He nodded anyway and this next attack didn’t surprise him anymore. This kiss was rougher, fiercer. “You cannot let your voice get low, you have to be loud, you hear me?”

 

“Y-yes.” Rush answered.

 

And then Greer bit him in the neck. It hurt! He groaned and jerked under Greers weight, half-heartedly trying to escape. He couldn’t escape anyway.

 

Time for another question. “Wh-what did you do... when you came back to the ship?”

 

“I took a shower.” Greer unfastened his belt and pulled out his cock. No way! Rush stared at the cock, he was paralysed. Was he going to be raped now? That cock was big, it would hurt. A lot. Greer just smiled. “You like it, Doc? You can have it whenever you want. I want you to feel it.” He leant over and his cock touched Rush’s groin. The panic was there, but luckily Greer remembered their bargain and Rush was able to focus again.

 

“What's your next question?”

 

“Why me?”

 

“I don’t know. It has to be you. It can't be another one. I need you now!”

 

His legs were forcefully opened even more. Hands on him, touching. Mouth over his skin. A wet tongue tracing his body. He wanted to say no. He was sure he said no. But the touch didn't stop, nor the tongue. Nails dig on his skin, not hard enough to hurt.

 

You could say no. You could be aware that something like that wasn't welcome, but bodies react. Even when your mind says no, your body can betray you. And Rush's body was betraying him. He wanted to scream no, but his body said yes and his throat let out a moan of pleasure. Instead of what he wanted to say, his movements answered non-spoken questions.  _Do you want me to continue?_ No.  _But my body says yes._

 

Hot, wet mouth on his cock. The tongue tracing its length. Rush trembled. It was pleasurable. His body – no, him – liked it. Without noticing he asked for more. His whole body shaking with want, with desire.

 

_Yes, more_ . But  _no, stop_ . Contradiction was reigning his consciousness. He knew why he wanted it. It wasn't him, nor his body. Am I infected as well?  _But I want more._

 

“No... you... you can't...” he said in a strangled voice. He tried again, “Pl-please... Ah... No... S-stop...” But his words were only hushed, not loud enough. He bit his lip and gave in to his body. His hips jerked upwards to meet Greer’s mouth, to match his pace, to enable him to take more of him inside.

 

The door opened again.

 

**

 

_What now!? I cannae stand this_ , Rush thought while a smug Varro walked in and a defeated Greer walked out. For a moment he was tempted to greet the man with a feigned friendly 'Mr. Varro', but he chose to close his eyes, trying to think a way out. Maybe Greer didn't rape him, but Varro could. He seemed even more confident than the Sergeant.

 

“Dr. Rush.” He was almost startled when he opened his eyes and saw the man kneeling down right next to him smiling. Smiling with a predatory look. Even if the smile was painted with a reassuring look, he could see the truth behind it. He knew that kind of smile, he hadused it too many times in the past to not recognise it.

 

“You don't want to do this. It's the side effect of the _Datura stramonium_ that we found on the planet. It will wear off. You should go back to the infirmary and-” he knew he was blabbering, so he didn't oppose when two fingers silenced him.

 

“It's okay,” said Varro before getting behind him to release his wrists.

 

_Don't trust him_ , said a voice inside his head.  _I know_ , he replied to himself.  But why? Why?  _Why_ ?

 

“Why?” he asked out loud without noticing.

 

“You are not going to run away now,” Varro said. “Look at you, you are completely naked. To get away you would have to take me down first, then open the door and pass by those two, who are behind it, waiting outside.”

 

His eyes travelled to the door. _Maybe I can knock him out. Elbowing him or something. hitting his crotch with my knee. A Glasgow Kiss maybe. I can run, I can hide. I just need to get out. The surprise factor will be on my side. I..._

 

“You won't manage it, just try to relax.” Rush heard Varro say from afar, as if the man was kilometres away.

 

His mind continued tracing plans about how he should escape.  “Maybe we should just wait,  until the effect wears off,” he mumbled, thinking out loud without taking his eyes from the door. Still, he was very aware of Varro's presence right beside him.

 

“I don't want it to wear off,” Varro said before he started touching him.

 

Rush couldn't help a shiver when the man caressed his skin, but it was more embarrassing when Varro licked his ear, gasping like that, showing the enemy his weak points. “What do we have here? Are your ears your sensitive spot?”

 

His ear was attacked again, and Rush tried to push Varro away.  _This is not fair._

 

“Please, Mr. Varro, we can sort this out-” he started.

 

“No talking, Nicholas. I'm not here to have a nice chat. I'm here to eat you up.” He tried, he really tried not to show the want, the longing he was feeling.

 

“So you really want this,” Varro whispered.

 

_He knows. He knows better than myself_ , Rush thought. But he wasn't going to recoil now. He had collected all the information he was able to get from this situation. It didn't matter that this man in front of him was completely clothed and that he was completely naked. It really was a state of mind.  _Don't retreat, stand your ground_ .

 

“When Kiva captured you, and interrogated you, I wondered: 'what kind of man can endure this?' Of course, I thought it was because you were inside Telford’s body, and I didn't have any idea about how you looked like.” What was Varro talking about? It almost made him laugh that this man thought of him so weak that he could not have endured that in his own body. But it was an interesting statement. Maybe this thoughts weren't originally Varro's, but something that had cometo his mind after the encounter with the flower. “And when I saw you... I thought: 'I have to possess that man, no matter what'.”

 

_So that was it. Those thoughts must have been implanted by the_ datura.

 

“So... are you going to... _possess_ me?” he sneered. Varro just laughed.

 

“No, you are going to give yourself to me, willingly.”

 

Rush's reflex was to snort. Varro kissed him, so he kissed back. He tried to suppress all the moans that wanted to come out when Varro pressed their bodies together. He wanted to win the battle that was taking place inside their mouths. He wanted to swallow that man. To have that man. To be the one  _possessing_ .

 

_If it's Varro, it's ok. I want him._ Though he was surprised by his own thoughts and desires, he didn't care that much. The friction, his body being lifted and pushed to a wall. The feeling of getting pinned. Varro was way too clothed for his taste. The man realised that too, and put him on the floor again. “Don't move from here,” Varro said before stepping back.

 

_As if._ Rush, who felt like he was in a haze, followed him. He needed to take those clothes off as fast as possible. But his wrists were restrained once again. He looked Varro into the eyes, pleading.

 

His hands were released and he started to disrobe Varro. He wasn't aware how much time it took, but when the man stood naked in front of him, Rush felt his breath caught in his throat.  _I want him_ .

 

“Like what you see?” _Very_.

 

_Time to tease him a bit, isn't it?_ Rush crossed his arms over his chest, with a cheesy smile on his lips, leaning to the wall. “Do you want to know?” It didn't sound as he had wished it to come out. He tried again. “Do you...  _really_ want to know?” This got him a reaction, a delicious one. Varro licked his lips.

 

“Are you playing with me?”

 

Rush smiled inwardly. “Maybe.”

 

“So, you are not afraid anymore?” It sounded like a challenge. Rush's actions were unnerving Varro. _Good_.

 

“I am not tied up now, I can choose what to do,” he teased a bit more. _If I push him... to the edge._

 

“Are you sure you want to play this game with me?”

 

Oh! Bliss. Those lips on his ear again.  _Yes!_ “S-stop!” Pushing him... to the edge. That mouth knew what to do with his neck, where to go. God! He needed more of it. He really needed it. Varro was sucking his neck, over the love bites he had received from Scott and Greer, to erase them, to own him. “No!”

 

_This won't do. This won't do. This is wrong? What’s wrong with me? Push him. I have to push him. Give me more. More! No!_ His thoughts were like a turmoil of images and desires. He couldn't choose which one he wanted. He wanted all. And he wanted nothing. He had to do this now. But it made him afraid. Before he knew, his hands were pushing Varro away.

 

Varro pulled him towards the bench.  _Must play with him, I must push him... to the edge._ “No, stop! Release me!”  _You will do exactly the opposite, will you? You are so easy to read now, Mr. Lucian Alliance._

 

He was pushed down by Varro, his hands bound again, this time at his back. His body completely available for the man's desires. He fought a bit more, until Varro finally talked again.

 

“Be a good boy and don't make a ruckus, we don't want these two to enter here again. Unless you want this to happen with more people?”

 

“No... we don't want... audience...” Yes, it would ruin the mood. He didn't need Greer or Scott looking. He only wanted Varro. _You are mine, Mr. Lucian Alliance, mine alone_ , he thought.

 

“Good,” Varro said before kissing him.

 

_AT BLOODY LAST!_ He thought. That mouth was heaven and it felt like hell without his kisses. He had made up his mind, he had to make Varro his. He would fight before giving him anything. And Varro would fight for it, thinking he would win a battle.  _Let me train you, lad, become my pet._

 

Yes, yes,  _yes_ ! Varro was licking his cock now. Varro was touching his balls and he knew what to do. Rush decided not to swallow any of his reactions, they seemed to arouse Varro even more.  _Oh, fuck! I want more. Give me more. Suck me to bliss. Do me!_

 

“Turn around.” Did that man just read his mind?

 

“Wh-what!?” _Will you give me yourself, whole?_

 

“Show me more,” Varro sounded frantic, even when what he said was an order, it came out more like whine, a plea.

 

He was licked at his most inner parts now. He desired it, of course, but his bound hands, at his back, were a nuisance. Luckily, Varro thought the same, and he was released.

 

_This is too easy_ , he thought.  _What to do?_ His eyes wandered towards the door, a grin hidden by his hair. Rush managed to get up and run towards it.  _Fight for me, my pretty laddy._

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Ah! Rush could hear it in that man's voice. He was angry. Varro was desperate for him, for his body. _You desire me, and you want me to cooperate with you. Good lad._

 

But that part of him – not the moral, it had died long ago –, saw this as a mistake. He was shaking now. He was fighting against himself. He was now aware that the reason he wanted to play with Varro was because of the  _datura_ . He shouldn't ruin this man. Varro was useful“...release me...”

 

“Not a chance, Nicholas.”

 

“... I... I have to get out, I cannae be here.” _Oh, please! Let me go before I do more. You wont' like it in the morning. You will regret it._

 

_But I won't._

 

“You really think I'm going to let you escape now? After all I have seen? No. You like this, I know.”

 

“No, you are wrong. You are wrong!” It was back again! _Push him... to the edge._

 

“Are you sure?” Varro pressed one leg to Rush's cock, and he moaned as loud as he could. He had to make sure Varro knew how much he liked it. “See?”

 

“No, no. You don't... you don't understand... I... I can't-” The fight inside him was taking hold of the outside. He wanted it, but he didn't.

 

“Shut up already. You are not making sense at all.” _Yes, yes! Kiss me. More._

 

“It's because... 'cause.. you... don't know...” _No, don't kiss me. Escape now, Mr. Varro!_

 

“You can tell me that later, Nicholas.”

 

The  _datura_ had won. He couldn't fight it. Rush responded to the kiss as fierce as he could manage. Their bodies were pressed together and his cock was trapped between them.

 

A heatwave rushed through his whole body when his and Varro’s cock met. He couldn’t prevent moaning and he realized Varro felt the same when the man moaned as well. Rush didn’t really know what to do now, he just stood there, clinged to Varro, waiting impatiently. He looked him deep into his eyes, begging silently for…what was he begging for? He didn’t know. Varro returned his gaze with eyes, deeper than the ocean, widened pupils as if he had dribbled nightshade into his eye.

 

“You are so precious,” Varro whispered and suddenly he was on his knees, kneeling in front of Rush. “Very, very beautiful…” Varro added, and then he felt the man’s mouth around the tip of his cock. This was more than he thought he could take. The sensation was so intense that it was nearly painful but at the same time it was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. He pressed his head back into the nape of his neck and heavily bit his knuckles, to release the pressure that had built up inside him. He didn’t know what to do, he just stood there, enjoyed and suffered the procedure at the same time. And although he had thought nothing could be more intense, when Varro’s hand suddenly caressed his balls it was nearly too much for him. It was a good thing that Varro pinned him straight to the wall with his other hand, this gave him something to hold on to, he would have collapsed otherwise.

 

Varro in the meantime had shifted his ministrations from the tip of his cock to the whole thing. He was taking as much of him as he could, changing the pace, deepthroating him and then licking him again, to extend the duration of this game. But as much as he was enjoying this, Rush wanted relief now.  _You are trying to torture me, Mr. Lucian Alliance_ .  _This won’t work,_ Rush thought.  _I am going to show you how to do it._

 

He grabbed Varro’s hair with both hands and forced him into a steady pace. At the same time he shoved his cock into Varro’s mouth at the speed he desired and as deep as he desired. Muffled sounds came from Varro’s throat and Rush smiled when he heard them.  _Now finally you keep your mouth shut, boy. About time._

 

Rush felt an orgasm build up inside and just when he was about to come the door opened and Greer came in. And then he saw Scott behind him. Their eyes met and the youngster turned away from the scene, hurt or hearbroken.  _Yes, hide, puppy, or you will get eaten by the wolf_ , he thought. Then he focused on Greer. He looked directly into his distraughted eyes when he deliberately thrust his cock once more into Varro’s mouth and came, those puppy dog eyes finally pushing him over the edge.  _Yes, yes! Swallow it, swallow me whole, Mr. Lucian Alliance._

 

_What is it, Master Sergeant? Do you want to taste me too?_ He thought. He might have licked his lips, still looking at Greer, before Varro let him go and covered him with his body.  “Can't you see we are busy here?”, Varro addressed Greer.

 

“I know, but he was so persistent,” Greer answered, pointing at Scott behind him.

 

“Weak boy,” Varro mumbled. “Well, you can go now, we have yet to finish some business here.” And then he turned around, smiling at Rush, who could feel Varro's annoyance about the interruption. He just ignored them. He had to calm down and thinks fast. Maybe this was his opportunity to get out. He had to make sure these three would go to the infirmary. And he was tracing a plan to convince Varro to hunt down the other two when some words echoed into his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“What?” Varro said, looking confused.

 

“What do you mean when you say that we have some unfinished business?” he said, taking his time since he still felt a bit tipsy after the climax.

 

“I mean this.”

 

_Oh... He is still hard_ , Rush thought. Then, he shuddered. The panic came back instantly.  _He is going to rape me._

 

“What's wrong?” Varro asked, walking towards him. “Wh-”

 

“Stay away!” _Oh, God! He is going to rape me now. I let my guard down and now... Oh, God!_

 

“What do you think I'll make you do?” Varro whispered, finally reaching him “You won't have to do anything you don't like.”

 

Rush felt Varro's breath over his lips when he uttered these words in a hushed voice. “Liar,” he replied. He knew Varro was telling the truth but... he was in denial. He wanted more, but he was afraid of the taller man. This taller, younger, stronger,  _tasty_ man. He kissed him. Varro's tongue fighting against his own again.

 

Without realising, they were already sitting on the bench, Rush with legs on both sides of Varro's body. Varro took one of Rush's hands and lead it to his cock. Did he want Rush to give him a hand job? Well, that sure was better than other options.

 

“You just leave the hand here, I'll do the rest.”

 

Rush just looked at Varro into his eyes, trying to burn the image into his mind. The man was breathing with his mouth open, panting slightly. The sensation of another's man cock in his hand was very sensual. He leaned in and kissed Varro. Varro breathed heavier and heaver, faster and faster their united hands went up and down his cock. It didn’t take long and the man came and Rush felt something hot and wet over his stomach.

 

He looked down. Varro's cum was sliding down his torso.

 

“Interesting,” he mumbled. Rush looked up. “Mr. Varro.” His own mind had come back at last.

 

“Ye-yes?” Then man was still panting, eyes unfocused, fast breath.

 

“I need you to go take those two to the infirmary. All three of you have to go there and get a check-up, do you understand?”

 

Varro nodded. “I will. I have... an idea of where they can be.”

 

“Good man,” Rush said, and then he stood up. “Now, I'm going to fix myself. But you better go directly to the infirmary. It is of the utmost importance.”

 

And then, he left the man there. He wasn't sure if Varro would follow his instructions, but he didn't care. This was his opportunity to escape. He needed to get away. He needed to hide. He couldn't face it. He... He needed his math.

 

**

 

It was lunch time on  _Destiny_ , and Rush was ravenous. He had been working non-stop for so many hours Eli and Chloe had come to drag him to the mess hall. He knew he had been working too much when these two teamed up to make him go eat or sleep.

 

“... and you shouldn't forget to take a shower once in a while. I mean, I can understand why water might be unpleasant for you, after your experience with the Nakai, but the smell sometimes... ,Oh! You should take a nap, too, you look a bit tired. But first, eat something,” Chloe said, almost dragging him by the arm to the right direction, maybe a bit fearful he would try to run away. That thought made him want to laugh, but his face kept straight.

 

Eli was at his other side, nodding at whatever Chloe said and adding his own comments here and there, including quotes from some science fiction films Rush had never heard about, and making references to things that now everybody understood – like when he got so excited talking about how Thrall was the best shaman ever –, but still surprised them when Eli quoted them. 

 

Luckily once they arrived at the mess hall they minded their own business and kept him in peace. Rush went over to Becker to receive his ration of slobber. “Mmh, tasty as always, Mr. Becker!” It was a good thing that he wasn’t interested in food that much anyway. All he could usually think of was his work, the  _Destiny_ , his destiny. Today anyway the food seemed to be slobberier and more disgusting as ever. He frowned over to Becker who visibly got nervous instantly. That man always got nervous when someone criticized his food. Like every day.

 

Rush sighed and went on eating. When he got to think about it, not only his perception of food had changed, as the latest events had shown, he also was more interested in carnal desires. It had been two restless nights with only short phases of sleep since then, his dreams filled with flashing images of Greer or Varro, or both of them. He had awoken several times at night, sweaty and desperate, his cock hard, seeking for relief. The thought about that crazy night after their return from Flower Power drove him mad with a kind of desperation he hadn't felt in... well, in years. He frowned again. Could this still be the effect of the  _Datura_ ? The extract Dr. Inman had harvested from the plant hadn’t had any side effect on the sick crew members at all. On the contrary, they had been healed completely. Maybe Scott, Greer, Rush and him had somehow OD’d.

 

Lost in thoughts, he was eating his meal when he saw Greer coming in. As he was sitting in a corner of the room, Greer didn’t notice him directly and Rush was able to observe him for a while. Greer took a bowl from the table and went over to Becker to receive his own portion of slobber. Rush noticed how good the man looked in that uniform and those boots. He radiated an undefined power, a man who knew what he wanted and who was able to get it. If necessary by force. His steps were determined, he never questioned his decisions once made. His whole presence made others feel smaller.

 

Rush admired him, that man was so in union with his body, and what a body that was. He remembered every inch of it. Defined muscles, not an ounce of fat. Soft skin, flawless and you could see some bones, ribs, hip bones and…collarbones. Rush swallowed, still staring over to Greer, who suddenly turned around and saw him. Big, brown eyes focusing his and suddenly this perfect example of self-assurance cracked before his eyes.

 

Rush had been too surprised to look away immediately, but Greer did. He took his bowl of slobber and rushed out of the mess. Puzzled, Rush’s eyes followed him, his mouth open, his spoon useless in his hand. He realized that Becker had observed the whole scene. His face reddened as he didn’t know what the man thought about all this. Bent over his bowl,  he started to eat again, fast, until seconds later the bowl was empty. He left it on the table, all bad manners, and hurried to his quarters.

 

Right at the exit he collided with something solid, big, sturdy. He expected to see a military in front of him, but he found Varro instead. Well, Varro was kind of military, in a sense. In his hurried way, he almost lost balance, but before he could think about it, Varro's strong hands held him. He had never been a friend of being touched, so it surprised him how the warmth of his hands penetrated the fabric of his clothes to burn on his skin.

 

“Mr. Varro,” he said.

 

“Dr. Rush,” was the reply. All politeness, as if nothing had happened.

 

He walked away, feeling the sting of Varro's gaze on his neck. His whole back was burning under the eyes of the man.

 

Near his quarters he found Lt. Scott. It seemed that the young man was waiting for him. Rush could see how nervous the lad was. Hell! Anyone could see that. Scott was restless, and when they looked into each others eyes, he blushed furiously before looking away.

 

“What's wrong, Lieutenant?”

 

“Well... Dr. Rush... Erm... You see. I just want to say that - that I'm sorry and that this won't happen again and... That's it.”

 

And he turned to leave.

 

“Wait, wait,” Rush said. When Scott looked at him – not exactly at him since his head was bowed and his eyes were searching something on the floor –, he talked again. “I know. You don't need to worry about it. It was the _Datura_. Remember that plant?” After his question, Scott nodded. “Good. You inhaled it and it made you act like that. This really won't happen again. You don't need to worry. Just... continue as if nothing had happened, okay?” Rush waited until Scott nodded again. “Good man.

Anything else?”

 

“N-no.. No, sir. I'll just leave.”

 

Rush closed the door of his quarters, hearing the echo of Scott's military boots. He sighed. “Well... that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be,” he said, rubbing his face, feeling suddenly so tired. “I guess I'll take Chloe's advice and take a nap.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yoyi** : Well... Any mistake it's surelly the child of Gemanglish and/or Spanglish. :D  
>  **BrainDamage** : Not so much "Germanglish" as "Spanglish". I know my stuff, you know? You are the one with the "warning" of "horrific English" in all your fics. ¬¬  
>  **Yoyi** : Yes... well... it's never a bad time to remind readers.


End file.
